Jon St. John
Jon St. John is an American voice actor and singer. He started his career in voice work in 1975, when he was a Top 40 radio DJ in North Carolina. Because of his vocal talent and technical skills, he was hired as a production director for several US radio stations in cities including: Norfolk, New Orleans, Philadelphia, Phoenix, San Diego, and Los Angeles. St. John was also a radio personality for many years most recently on K-EARTH 101 in Los Angeles. He realized he could use his voice talents in other areas, and has since provided the voice for numerous video game characters, most notably Duke Nukem. In an interview on zergwatch.com, Jon St. John was asked about sound clips of his performance being used in a Ventrilo Harassment video, and replied "Yes...I was made aware of it by Jeron (an audio producer at 3DR) who suggested I check it out prior to recording a special Duke greeting to the 3DR crew just before the Duke Nukem Forever trailer was released. I laughed my head off! That lady was out of her mind pissed off!" and after being asked if he thought Nukem was "just another gig" he went on to say "Just another gig? Are you kidding? Duke is KING! Can you think of any other video game hero with his attitude, destructive force or good looks? I don't think so. I love playing the part of Duke and I'm honored to be associated with such a pop icon." Video games In 1999, Jon provided the voice for the drill instructor Dwight T. Barnes as well as various other Marines in Half-Life: Opposing Force. He has done the voices for Big the Cat in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes, E-102 Gamma in Sonic Battle, the announcer in Sonic Advance 3, E-123 Omega in Sonic Heroes and Professor Pac-Man in Pac-Man World 2. He also dubs the voice of professor Simon and Archibald in Runaway 2. Jon also provided character voices for rides and attractions at the LEGOLAND theme park in Carlsbad, CA. and at Dollywood theme park in Tennessee, he's the voice of BUZZ the Buzzard, an audio animatronic character who introduces riders to the Mystery Mine ride. He is currently working on voicing for Dudebro: My Shit is Fucked Up So I Got To Shoot/Slice You II. Duke Nukem Jon St. John is probably best known for being the voice of Duke Nukem in all of the Duke Nukem games from 1995 onwards, starting with Duke Nukem 3D (before that, the voice of Duke Nukem was done by Joe Siegler and Todd Replogle of Apogee Software). External links * Jon St. John Productions Jon's company * Jon St. John at MobyGames * * Outtakes from a Duke Nukem recording session * Audio Interview w/ 'The Rafferty/Mills Connection' Podcast (2009) * Jon reading out Text Edit menu trees Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American video game actors fr:Jon St. John pt:Jon St. John ru:Сент-Джон, Джон fi:Jon St. John sv:Jon St. John